Ruined Robberies
by iwantawarbler
Summary: Eponine ruined the heist, who's there to teach her a lesson other than Montparnasse? SMUT. You've been warned.


**So I'm a little ashamed that I just wrote Les Mis fan fiction, but I did it anyway. I'm going to post it to both the book and the musical sections. It's basically just Eponine/Montparnasse smut. Just a one-shot, I believe. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Les Misérables **

* * *

"You brainless slut!" He screamed at her as she cowered on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest, her back against the brick wall. "I can't even comprehend your thought process, 'Ponine." He jerked her arm, forcing her to stand on both feet.

Eponine still couldn't breath. She had screamed, warned the owner of the house and the father of the _bourgeois. _Her mind went back to Marius and Cosette. Couldn't he see, Eponine? She was right there, with him always. He was probably still with the girl. And here was Eponine, being threatened by Montparnasse .He pulled out his dagger, holding it to her abdomen, threatening to plunge into her with the blade. "Your father may beat you later, but I'm gonna do way worse." The cool edge of knife was moved to her throat and she dared not swallow for fear of never being able to speak again.

"Please, 'Parnasse." She pleaded. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to,"

"Keep your precious lover safe? Why 'Ponine? He loves that rich whore. I'd like her more, too." He smirked. "She's not ugly, like you, 'Ponine." Montparnasse removed the blade from her neck and replaced it with his hand. His fingers were tight around her throat and she held his arm, trying to get him to release.

"You're hurting me." She breathed out, struggling because of his grip. Eponine's tears started. She tried to remain strong, but the façade was failing her now.

"Good." His face was suddenly closer to hers, but his hands were now both on her hips. "Do I need to teach you a lesson, 'Ponine? Remind you that this is all you're ever going to get? Remind you who you belong to?" He started undoing his trousers.

"No, 'Parnasse. I don't want it." She shook her head and tried to break free from his grip once more, but it was futile.

"Like I care what the hell you want or don't want." The dress of her skirt was pulled up and he was pushing himself into her. She cried at the uncomfortable feeling. His hand pinned her skinny arms above her head as he started to rock his hips, the movement eliciting painful moans from the girl. "You're a whore. Look at how much you're enjoying this." A sob escaped her throat and his other hand closed around it, making it hard for her to breath. He was being rough and she found it hard to stand on her own feet. "You belong to me, you filthy slut. Not some rich boy. _Me_." He spit on her and she closed her eyes, wanting it to be over. "What do you think Marius would think of you now? If he saw you like this, lusting over me, 'Ponine. Like I know you do." He laughed, though his breath was unsteady. "Let me hear it. Say how much you want me."

"You could kill me and I would never say that I wanted you, Montparnasse." She sneered through her tears. His fingers tangled in her hair and yanked it back causing pain to course through her head from the impact of the wall.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it!" His hand collided with her cheek, harshly. She couldn't keep up the brave act any longer. Her sobbing began and she could tell that Montparnasse wasn't going to be having any of it. "Shut the hell up, 'Ponine." He growled. "Don't pretend like you're not liking this. I'm the best you're ever going to get. Marius won't ever want you, but I will." His breath was in her ear and it caused a chill to fly over Eponine and she wasn't entirely sure whether she hated it or not. "You're so tight." He kissed her and forced her mouth open, his slimy tongue sliding inside. She wanted to keep fighting him off, she wanted him to know that she was worth more, but Marius' newfound love was making her weak. She wanted so desperately to be wanted. And Montparnasse wanted her. So she kissed him back. His slightly chapped lips ran down her jaw to her neck.

"Mm….'Parnasse." She let the petite moan escape her mouth.

"I knew it. You want me, 'Ponine. I wanna hear you say it now." His lips descended onto hers again. Never had she ever been kissed so harshly. It was so ferocious and primal and she almost lost it, but she wanted him to lose it first. Eponine slid her arms around his neck and jumped on onto his waist, wrapping her legs around his middle, pushing herself down onto him. She was rewarded with his loud grunts. They were music to her ears.

'I want you, 'Parnasse." She whispered in his ear. She finally just let the feeling take over. His thrusts became uneven and even rougher. Eponine found herself crying out, loudly from the power behind her pleasure. No more than a moment later, Montparnasse did the exact same thing. He pulled out of her, buttoning his trousers back and running his hand through his sweaty hair.

"Always knew you wanted me, 'Ponine." He smirked to himself, though it looked more like a genuine smile. "Maybe you should ruin robberies more often." He slung an arm around her waist.

"I might do just that." She chuckled.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Oh, most definitely.."


End file.
